highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Alf Humphreys
Alf Humphreys, né le à et mort le à , est un acteur canadien connu pour avoir joué dans (2003), (1982) et (1981). Il est apparu à deux reprises dans ''Highlander en interprétant successivement le concierge dans Sale journée pour les otages et l'Immortel Frank Brody dans Le Masque de l'innocence. Carrière Fils de Leslie et Gabrielle Humphreys, Alf Humphreys est un acteur dramatique qui a joué pour la première fois sur scène avec une troupe à North Bay, au Canada.Lentz, M. Harris III (Avril 2018). "Alf Humphreys, 64". Images classiques (514): 43. Son rôle décisif était celui de Deputy Lester in (1982), qui mettait en vedette dans le rôle de . Ses autres rôles mémorables incluent le personnage d'Howard Landers dans (1981) et William Drake dans le film à grand succès (2003). Il a également joué dans deux films d'horreur réalisés par : Le cri des ténèbres (1980) et Bedroom Eyes (1984). Il a également joué. En 2010, il est apparu dans dans le rôle de Robert Jefferson, un rôle qu’il reprit dans les deux suites du film : '' (2011), et (2012). Humphreys a joué de nombreux petits rôles dans des émissions télévisées tout au long des , notamment le rôle du Pomerantz dans , ainsi que des rôles dans , , et . Vie personnelle Alf Humphreys était marié à Elizabeth Moss et ils ont eu un fils. . Mort Alf Humphreys est décédé d'un cancer du cerveau le à . Il avait 64 ans. Filmographie * : (Fukkatsu no hi) : Sailor #2 * : : Joe Yates * : (My Bloody Valentine) : Howard Landers * : * : : Lou Picard * : : Freddy * : (TV) : Police Officer #1 * : (First Blood) : Deputy Lester * : (TV) : Lecturer * : (Finders Keepers) : Mulholland * : Bedroom Eyes : Cantrell * : : Sonny * : * : (TV) : Ken Yablonski * : (TV) : Priest * : : Surgeon * : (TV) : Uniformed Cop * : : Randy Hickock * : (Spoils of War) (TV) : Lew * : (Don't Talk to Strangers) (TV) : Officer Nordling * : (While Justice Sleeps) (TV) : Sheriff Staghorn * : (Fighting for My Daughter) (TV) : Alan Simmons * : (Hong faan kui) : Police Officer * : (Falling from the Sky: Flight 174) (TV) : Cabbie * : (TV) : Reverend * : (Broken Trust) (TV) : Officer * : (TV) : Paramedic * : (Shadow of a Doubt) (TV) : Trail Bailiff * : (TV) : Parent #2 * : (The X-Files: The Unopened File) (vidéo) : Dr. Pomerantz * : (Big Bully) : Teacher #2 * : (TV) : Grant McAllister * : (TV) : Fisherman #1 * : (TV) : Policeman * : : Needles * : (Daughters) (TV) : Officer Derrick * : (TV) : Deputy * : * : (A Child's Wish) (TV) : Lester * : (TV) : Simon Grey (segment "The Great McDonacle") * : (TV) : George Jespersen * : (Perfect Body) (TV) : Medic * : (All the Winters That Have Been) (TV) : Doctor * : (Indefensible: The Truth About Edward Brannigan) (TV) * : (TV) : Officer * : (saison 5, épisode ) : Michael Asekoff * : (Harvey) (TV) : Officer Dugan * : (Golf Punks) : Jack * : (TV) : The Hunter * : (TV) : Ed Colby * : (Final Run) (TV) : Ben Hofflund * : (Life-Size) (TV) : Bookstore Owner * : (Sole Survivor) (TV) : 'Bob' the Cable Guy * : (TV) : Court clerk * : : Mike O'Grady * : (Dodson's Journey) (TV) : Pumpkin Farmer * : (TV) : Man in Car * : : Dr. Marchesi * : ("Taken") (feuilleton TV) : Fred Clarke * : (Final Destination 2) : . Gibbons * : (X2) : William Drake * : (vidéo) : Patrick * : : Phil * : (TV) : Officer Tim Hogan * : : Tom Helton * : (10.5) (TV) : Dad * : : Robert Owens * : (TV) : Father Morgan * : (TV) : Tom Miller * : : Bank Manager Références en:Alf Humphreys